Please Don't Let It End
by Couldntlivewomyfandoms
Summary: Mini-fic based off Nickelback songs: Don't Ever Let It End and Trying Not to Love You... Emma gets drunk on her bday and tells Regina something that she has been hiding from her. How will Regina react? I own NOTHING... Rated T, may change to M.
1. Chapter 1

Please Don't Let It End

Emma's Birthday

Emma's POV

I can't believe that my mom decided to throw me a surprise party. She should know by now that I hate surprises. But she insisted that since she missed out on so many when I was a kid, that she's going to make it up to me. So here I am, at Granny's, waiting on Ruby to bring my only hope of making it through this party, Tequila. It seems everyone in Storybrooke is here. Ever since I brought Lily back, Mal has decided to follow in Regina's path and become a hero. Both of them are here now too.

The only person missing is Regina. I thought maybe she might, but I figured that since parties weren't her thing, she wasn't coming. At least if she were here, I'd have someone else to join me in my misery. And if she were here, I wouldn't be drinking, well drinking as much as I am.

After going on the road trip, I realized the true extent of my feelings for her. The entire time she was with Robin, my blood would almost boil and at first I thought it was because I didn't think he would be worthy of being a good male figure in Henry's life. But then I realized that it was because I was jealous that he was the one who had Regina. I broke up with Hook the day Regina and I left for the road trip. I just couldn't lie anymore and I realized that my feelings for him didn't go much past being friends.

Henry knows how I feel about Regina, aside from Ruby, he's the only one. And I'm surprised that my mom doesn't know, since Ruby can't keep her mouth shut sometimes. Henry has tried to get me to ask Regina out, but I can't bring myself to do it or to tell her how I fell. I can't stand lose her as a friend and it would extremely awkward if we broke up when we would drop off/pick up Henry. He keeps saying that she feels the same way too, but then I wonder why she spent so much time fighting for Robin if she truly didn't love him?

After Ruby hands me my fifth shot, I hear the door to Granny's open. There's only one person it could be, Regina. She's the only one not here. My parents are mingling and letting Neal be passed around. And Henry is talking to Belle about some book series. Everyone else is enjoying the food and the party. I decide not to look up to see if it is Regina. I just lower my head a little and hope that, if it is, she doesn't come over here.

My hope was wasted as soon as I smelt the familiar scent of apples. She places her purse on the counter and takes a seat next to me.

"I hear that it's your birthday today Miss. Swan."

God, if she only knew what that does to me.

"You heard correct. That's why I'm here celebrating," I respond as I pick up my next shot and make a cheers gesture and drink it.

"And you're here drinking because?"

"I hate surprises and my mother thought this a good plan."

I almost said, "because I'm trying to drown my feelings for you."

Out of the corner of my vision, I see her roll her eyes and flag Ruby over. I see Regina whisper something in her ear and Ruby smiling back as she walks away. This makes my blood start to boil, I know some of it is the alcohol talking, and the part is jealousy. I also know that Ruby won't do anything because she knows how I truly feel. I see Regina order a glass of red wine and I raise my hand, signaling that I want another shot.

Ruby places the wine in front of Regina and pours my shot, places it on a napkin that reads,

'If you don't tell her soon, you'll regret not doing it.'

I nod my head to Ruby, so she understands that I got the message, before going into the back. There's no one around us, so I might actually take Ruby's advice and say something. I know that's the Tequila talking. It's a good thing that I've had about 6 shots of liquid courage because I'm going to need all I can get. I take a moment to breathe and then turn to Regina,

"R-R-Regina," I stumble out.

Wow I'm drunker than I thought, but I continue on.

"Yes Emma?"

"Can I tell you- never mind. I'm going just going to come out and say it. I love you. I have since Neverland. I didn't say anything because you had Robin and I thought that I could make my parents happy by being with Hook. I didn't realize how much you truly meant to me until the road trip we took to go find Lily. And I didn't say anything then because you were heartbroken and I couldn't handle losing you as a friend. So I kept my mouth shut and sucked it up. But I can't anymore, I find myself thinking about taking you on dates, waking up by your side every morning, raising Henry together."

I finished talking and waited for her response. Nothing came. I waited some more until she threw money on the bar and took off running.

"Well Ruby, I hope you're happy. I told her the truth and she ran off," I snapped.

"Ok Em, I love you, but 1: I'm cutting you off. It's your birthday, go home and sleep this off. 2: I'm sure that Regina just needed to process that information. Give her a little bit to come around."

"I hope you're right, goodnight Rubes," I told her as I made my way out of Granny's and back to my apartment.

**Time Jump **

**2 days later**

It's been 2 days since I spilled my feelings to Regina and I haven't heard from her. I've texted her and called her. I can handle her not feeling the same way, I just can't handle losing her as a friend. Today was Friday, which meant that we had weekly meetings to go over all the departments in town. Which means that it potentially could be awkward between Regina and I. My day at the Sheriff's station has drug on forever and it's still only 4:30. I decide to leave work early and have my dad cover the extra 30 minutes left in my shift, while I go to Granny's and get some food before the meeting.

I placed my order with Ruby and waited. After about 5 minutes, I hear the bell on the door ding. Not thinking, I look up to see Regina. She's scanning the room and I hope that her eyes don't find mine. Too late. She catches my eyes and immediately looks away, as do I. I pull out my phone and start playing games to try and distract my mind from thoughts of her. It was working until I hear the familiar click of heels. They stop walking when they reach my table. I glance up to Regina standing there and looking at me. I nod for her to take a seat.

"Miss Swa- Emma, could you come by the mansion after the meeting? I have something I would like to talk to you about."

"Sure Regina. I'll be there as soon as I can " I respond, not meeting her gaze.

"Thank you Emma." And with that she was gone and Ruby was bringing me my order.

"Thanks Ruby."

"So I saw our lovely Madam Mayor over here. Was it anything interesting?"

"Just that she wants to talk after the weekly meeting, which is something I'm going to be late for if I don't leave now. Thanks for the food Rubes."

"Text me later and tell me what happens!" I hear Ruby shout as I leave the diner.

Nothing exciting happens during the meeting, just everyone complaining about something or asking for something. I kept getting distracted by thoughts of what Regina wants to talk about later. After Regina closes the meeting, I make my way to the Bug to go home and change. I come to a quiet house and a note from my parents.

'Decided that since you had a meeting, we wanted to take Neal and Henry out to eat at Granny's. Be home later. Love you.'

I place the note back on the counter and go upstairs to change. After I changing, I grab my keys, wallet and phone and head to Regina's. It doesn't take long to get there. Which doesn't give my much time to resume my earlier thoughts. I exit my car and walk to the mansion door. I knock and wait for it to be opened. I don't have to wait long until I'm greeted by Regina, who is dressed in jeans, a plain t-shirt, with her hair up and barefoot. I almost don't believe it, but go inside anyway. I take my shoes off right next to her heels and follow her into the kitchen, where she gets out 2 glasses and asks what I would like to drink. I decide to choose something that won't make me a rambling drunk again. She pours 2 glasses of some expensive, but good red wine and slides me a glass. I take a sip and wait for her to begin.

It takes her close to about 5 minutes of dead silence before she speaks.

"I'm going to be completely honest with you Emma. And I want you wait until I'm done before you say something? Deal?"

Not trusting my voice, I just nod my head.

"Ok, I know I ignored your calls and texts and don't bother talking to you until today. I am sorry for doing that. But I wanted to ask if you wanted to go out with me sometime? I know I ran away after what you told me, but I just needed to process things and mentally think about this. I don't want this to be some temporary thing. We both have Henry to think about and no matter what happens, we won't let it affect him. And I'm sure that doesn't excuse what I did, but I wanted you to know. I owed you that much. So what do you say to a date Emma?"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: It's Sunday! I still don't own anything… unfortunately. Anyway here's part 2. The date will be split up into 2 parts. This is part one. I'm sorry for making you wait. The way Emma makes the lasagna is the way my grandma made it and it was amazing! Shoutout to Claudia for being my motivation for writing something again. And shoutout to Gaby for making me write this sooner than I normally would. Love you both.

Anyway, story time!

**Chapter 2, Regina's POV**

As soon as I was done, I looked up and met beautiful green eyes that were beginning to fill with tears. I hoped that those tears were from happiness, not anger or sadness. I know that my ignoring her hurt her and I wish to make it right.

"Emma, are you going to say something? I know you feel the same way because you told me drunk on your birthday. I know I hurt you, I didn't want to. That is the last thing I would ever want to do. And you being quiet is killin-" I was cut when I felt lips on mine.

In a state of shock, I closed my eyes, but quickly re-opened them. What I saw made the smile on my face return. Emma was standing directly in front of me, with a smile that melted my heart. I couldn't help smile even bigger. I reached out and took one of her hands in mine and squeezed it.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

"Yes. I mean, yes Regina, I would love to go on a date with you. I'm so happy that you feel the same way. But I want to take this slow. This means more to me than anything else, you mean more to me, well besides Henry, but you ge-"

This time I cut her off by pressing my lips to hers. I felt her smile into the kiss. I put as much feeling as I could into the kiss. Reaching up to place my hands in those long, blonde, curls. I pressed my lips against hers, attempting to deepen the kiss. My efforts were rewarded when Emma granted me access. I swept my tongue against hers. This elicited a small moan out of her. I made it my goal to get her to do this again sometime tonight. As we fought for dominance, she placed her hands on my hips and switched our places, pinning me against the counter. Doing this caused me to moan, giving her control.

She slowly started to work her way down to my pulse point, placing kisses and little bites as she went. When she reached my pulse point, she kissed it and lightly pulled it in her mouth. Another moan escaped my mouth in response. She began her continuing descent down to my collarbone, continuing kissing the skin she discovered as she went. Her hands have moved to the hem of my t-shirt and slipped just underneath it. I moved one of my hands to her hips to pull her impossibly closer to me. The other one tangled even more in her hair. She switched sides and moved back to my pulse point on the other side of my neck. My pulse was quickening with every kiss she gave me. She bit a little harder right on my pulse. That caused a deep moan to be released. I pulled her back up to crash our lips together again. Our tongues resumed their battle for dominance.

We kept kissing and her hands continued to move more across my skin, causing goosebumps to rise. I heard my breath hitch at the action and also felt her smirk against my lips as a response. Just as she moved my shirt and her hands higher, my brain caught up with my body.

"Emma as much as I love what we are going. I think we should stop. You said you wanted to take it slow. I agree with that. I don't want either of us to get hurt later on because we rushed this. I'm only saying this because I love you and you mean so much to me and I want to show you how much, but I want it to be perfect. And not on my kitchen counter, well at least our first time," I told her with a smirk of my own.

She brought her hands up to cradle my face and I couldn't help but lean in to her touch. She brought our lips together in a long kiss, filled with passion.

"Regina. I'm not mad. You know I agree with that completely. I am so sorry if I rushed you. I just can't help what you do to me. And I just want you to feel what I feel."

"Dear, you didn't rush me into anything. Trust me. Now, on to the matter that is our date-"

"Have you had dinner yet Regina?" Emma asked as she cut me off.

I gave her a slight glare, while I answered,

"No I have not. Why, what are you planning Miss Swan?"

"I'm hoping that you'll let me cook for you? I can promise you that my cooking skills have greatly increased. I also want to do something nice for you because you deserve it and so much more."

"Emma. I-I would love it if you cooked for me. Am I allowed to know what you're going to make?"

"Not at the moment, I just need to see if you have everything that I'll need," Emma replied as she released me and started moving around the kitchen with ease.

I made my way over to one of the stools at the bar and took a seat to watch Emma. The way she moved was so graceful and like she belonged here. I immediately change my train of that because asking her to move in would be rushing things. Instead I asked Emma what Henry was up to tonight.

"It seems that my parents wanted to take him out to eat. So all 4 of them went to Granny's. They left before I went home to change to after the meeting. Speaking of Henry, what are we going to tell him?"

"It seems that he already had an idea of my feelings for you and he supported it then, so I believe he would now. We can talk to him about it tomorrow when comes home."

"I'm glad that he will be someone else to add to our side," Emma whispered but I heard it.

"Who else knows?"

"Ruby. She was the one who gave me the final push to come over here tonight, give you this big speech and hope that you felt the same way I did. But you beat me to it."

"Hmmm… that would explain why she has been offering to watch Henry more than normal."

As Emma went back to work on dinner, I went back to trying to figure out what she was making.

"Ok, If you won't tell me what it it. Do I atleast get to know what you're putting in it?"

"Let me think and see what I can tell you without giving it away," she says as she stirs something on the stove.

"Fair enough."

"Well, I'm using 3 different kinds of meat, so there's something," Emma told me with another smirk on her face.

"Ok, smartass. I guess I'll just have to wait and see what it is when you're done," I told her as I walked up behind her, wrapped my arms around her waist and placed a series of kisses on her neck. As quick as I was behind her, I ran into the living room.

"Regina!" I hear Emma call after me.

AN: I'm already working on the second part of the date. It should be up by Tuesday, depending on how much life gets in the way. And another thanks Gaby and Claudia! Anyway please review.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Everything still belongs to ABC, blah, blah... Anyway, I promise that chapter 2 is the last chapter that will have a cliffhanger. I'll be nice now.

I'm going to get on with the story now. Here's The Date, part 2.

**Chapter 3, Regina's POV **

I decided that I don't want to bother Emma, so I came in the living room to relax and wait for her to come and get me. I turned on the tv, just to have some background noise. A few minutes after I came in here. I feel arms wrap around my shoulders. I smile and lean back into Emma's touch. She leans down and places a light kiss on my forehead. I pull her down on to the couch. She lands with her head in my lap and her body laying next to mine. I reach down and connect our lips. Before the kiss becomes more, like in the kitchen, I slowly pull away.

"I take it dinner is done?" I ask when our faces are a few inches apart.

"Yes it is. Would you like to come join me?" Emma asked as she stood up and offered her hand to me.

"Absolutely, lead the way Miss Swan," I responded as I took her hand and laced our fingers together.

She lead me into the dining room, pulled out my seat and kissed my hand before going back to the kitchen. She returned a minute later holding a lighter and 2 glasses of red wine. Emma placed my glass in front of me, placed hers on the table and lit the candles, which I didn't notice until now. After lighting the candles, she made her way back to the kitchen. She returned balancing our plates on her arms. Only then did I recognize the smell. It was lasagna. It smelled exactly the way mine does.

"Emma, did you make my lasagna?"

"Yes, I got Henry to copy the recipe and give it to me. I've been working on it for a while. I wanted to make it for you because I know how much this dish means to you and you mean a lot to me. So I thought, why not show you how much you mean to me by cooking your favorite thing? I know it may seem cliche but I just couldn't think of anything else that would as much to you as you mean to me."

Emma finished her speech and I had tears in my eyes,

"Emma, I've never had someone do something like this or put this much thought into a date before. This means more to me than words will ever say. I cannot tell you how much this means to me. Thank you so much Emma. This is already turning out to be the best first date ever," I tell her as I walk over to her and kiss her with as much passion as I can.

"I'm glad you like it Regina."

"I love it," I say as I pull away.

"Are you ready to eat, your majesty?"

"Yes I am, my savior."

We both sat down and began to eat dinner. The lasagna that Emma had made tasted just like mine, if not better. The first few minutes were spent in silence as we were enjoying our meals. Emma was the first to break the silence,

"This doesn't feel any different. I mean it feels like a family dinner, minus Henry."

"I agree dear, and I am very thankful that your parents decided to take him out tonight," I reply as I take a sip of wine.

"I am glad as well. Although, they normally say something to me before they do that. I wonder if they suspect anything?"

"I hope that Miss Lucas has kept her mouth shut when she talks to your parents. However, I imagine that your mother's face would be priceless if she found out that you're dating me."

"Regina, you know that my parents are on your side now. They love you. They have gotten over everything from the past. They understand that you're not the same person anymore," Emma tells me as she reaches out, grabs my hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze. I smile back in response.

After we finish our meal, we move back into the living room. As I place my glass of wine on the table, I feel fingers intertwine with mine to pull me closer. I lean into Emma's side with my head tucked into her side. I let out a sigh of contentment. I haven't felt this happy in a long time. Sure, I was happy with Robin but it never felt as right as this. I feel at home here in Emma's arms. The last time I felt this way was with Daniel. I feel Emma brush some loose strands of my hair behind my ear before kissing my on the head. I cannot hold back my smile.

"I'm glad that you finally got the courage to say something to me and I'm also glad that you said yes to a date. Even though you cooked for me. Next time, I want to do something for you. It's only fair," I say as I lean up and place a kiss to her cheek.

"I'm glad that I finally confessed my feelings to you as well. And ok, deal. The next date, you can do whatever makes you happy."

"Speaking of confessions, may I confess something?" I see the fear flash in her eyes, "It's nothing bad dear. I promise. It's a good thing."

"Well, confess away, my queen."

"Sitting here, in your arms, feels more like home than anything I've ever felt-"

"But what about Ro-"

"Please let me finish Miss Swan. Even being with Robin does not compare to how being with you feels. I never felt as comfortable with someone as I feel with you. He only saw me as the reformed Evil Queen. You see me as Regina, yes also no longer the Evil Queen, and you see me as Henry's other mother. You never saw me as evil. You just saw someone who went through a lot. You helped me become a better mother and a better person. When I was with Robin, it seemed like he never cared about Henry. He was only concerned with Roland. You care about both Henry and I. I was happy with Robin, but looking back on it now, it was a false happiness. It was based off fairydust and faked emotions. None of it felt like True Love. With you, it feels so much more than true love. It feels like i finally have my happy ending.-" She cut me off by sealing our lips together. I tried to convey as much emotion as possible through the kiss. I sat up and straddled her lap. I felt her tangle her hands in to my hair as I pulled us closer. The kissing continued, her hands finding my hips and mine finding her hair. I felt her muscles tense and before I could think, I was on my back, with Emma on top me. Her hands remained on my hips and mine found her hips.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: *gives credit to A&amp;E, ABC,*... Here's ch 4. This took longer because finals and graduation got in the way. Anyway, since i'm done with school, I should be able to update more often. I'm going to try and have another update before Wednesday since I'll be going on a trip without wifi.

**Chapter 4, Regina's POV, Slight time lapse**

The kissing continued until Henry called us to ask if he could spend the weekend with Snow and Charming, as Charming wanted to take him camping. After telling him to be home by 4 pm on Sunday and hanging up the phone, I glanced down at Emma, who was asleep beneath me. I slowly slid off her lap and back to her side. I decided that even though it was barely 10 pm, both Emma and I had a long day and we probably needed the extra sleep. I leaned closer to her face and quietly whispered.

"Emma. Emma wake up."

Emma did not wake up, just snuggled more into me. I sighed as I realized waking Emma would not be an easy task. I tried again, this time a little louder as I nudged her gently.

"Emma, wake up. The sooner you wake up, the sooner we can go upstairs to bed."

Emma mumbled in her sleep and I knew she was starting to wake up. I began to place light kisses on one cheek and then the other, finally making my way to her lips. I felt her start to move, so I know that she was waking up even more. I placed one final kiss on her lips as I whispered her name, dropping my voice an octave and straddling her lap again.

"Miss Swan, wake up or you're spending the night on the couch."

"Mmm, Gina, as much as I love the fact that you're in my lap and talking like the Queen, I just want to sleep." Emma spoke, her voice still laced with sleep.

"Fine then. I guess you're sleeping by yourself dear." I replied, still sounding like the Queen.

It took a second for her to register what I said, before she sat up quickly, almost causing me to fall off her lap. But her arms were back at my waist, holding me here. I made sure that I wasn't going to fall, before bringing my eyes to meet her slightly darker green ones.

"If you're offering for me to sleep in your bed over sleeping on this couch, then why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"Because I didn't know that you had fallen asleep until I hung up after speaking with Henry. Now, are we going to discuss this any farther, or are you coming to bed?" I said with a knowing smirk, as I got up and began making my way upstairs.

"I'm coming! I'm right behind you Gina," I hear Emma say as she jumps off the couch and catches up to me on the stairs.

I ignored the nickname, even though it made my heart swell. I decided to continue messing with Emma. As I made my way into my bedroom, I stepped inside my closet and began to change into pajamas, leaving the door slightly open. I heard her come in the bedroom door.

"Do you have anything I can bor- Jesus Regina, are you trying to kill me?" She asks as she noticed my state of undress. I turned around when I heard her voice. I was standing there in my now unbuttoned blouse and I had taken my skirt off and placed it in the hamper.

"I'm not trying to kill you, I was just getting ready for bed." I say with as much innocence as I can gather.

"Well it seems like you're trying to kill me. Talking to me with the Queen voice and then standing here, talking to me with just your shirt barely on. God, you're perfect," Emma trails off as her eyes roam my body once more.

"If I were trying to kill you, you would know it. And thank you Emma, You're quite close to perfection yourself." I tell her as I step closer and place a kiss on her cheek and walk back into my closet to finish getting ready, putting a little more sway into my hips.

"Dear God, how did I get so lucky?" I hear Emma breathe out.

I finish changing and walk out to find Emma standing there, in the process of taking off her t-shirt. I notice that her tank top had ridden up and was revealing her toned stomach. I didn't notice that I had let out a gasp until Emma spoke.

"Regina, is that you?"

I shook my head and responded.

"Yes it's me. Sorry, I got distracted. Um, here are some sleep shorts that you can borrow."

"Thanks babe," Emma said as she put them on.

Her nickname caused me to stand there, frozen on the spot. Emma seemed to have realized what she said as she started stammering, trying to come up with something.

"Regina, I-I-I'm sorry, I don't know how that slipped out. We haven't been together that long but it just felt right and I'm sorry it slipped out. Just tell me if both-".

I cut her off by stepping into her personal space and placing a finger on her lips before speaking,

"Emma. please listen very carefully to what is about to come out of my mouth, It doesn't bother me. It just took me for surprise. The last person to call me that was Daniel. All Robin ever call me was 'Her Majesty'. Hearing you calling me 'babe' makes me feel like I'm truly wanted as Regina, not the queen or the mayor, but me."

I ended my speech by pressing a kiss to her lips before making my over to my side of the bed. I noticed that Emma had yet to walk over to the bed, so I spoke again.

"Dear, are you going to stand there all night or are you going to come join me and get some sleep?"

"Definately the last one," Emma responded as she quickly got into bed and wrapped her arms around me. I intertwined our fingers and fell asleep with a smile on my face for the first time in a long time.


End file.
